


Scared of Me

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Italy, Dark North Italy, Dark!Italy, Dominant North Italy, Frightened Japan, Scared Japan, Scared of Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: Japan & North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Scared of Me

Fearful eyes stared into deadened ones. A hushed whisper tumbled out of a ragged frame. “...Italy-san, please stop, you’re scaring me.”

The Italian man simply gave a small smile and knelt down to his level, caressing his cheek. “I love you, Kiku, but you should be scared of me.”

The confident, sadistic silhouette smirked and left the room, brandishing thick strands of twined fibre with each footfall, punctuated by the dim brass of the lights.

He left behind nothing but another shadow in the darkness, a heaving form beginning to come to terms with the fact that he would either shatter or embrace his stores of brimming tenebrosity.


End file.
